The Flower of Emotion
by InsomniaticThoughts
Summary: LokexLucy with alittle bit of LucyxNatsu. Natsu and Lucy get into a fight, causing Lucy to go away fo a while to blow off some steam. But what happens when a little girl with strange eyes gives Lucy a weird flower that makes emotions run wild?
1. The Heartbreak

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I'm just making this to hopefully amuse myself and others.**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fan fic, so be nice.**

* * *

A fight at Fairy Tail

The blond mage stormed into the guild, her eyes blazing in anger. Following behind her was the pink haired dragon slayer. "Lucy please, this is a mistake, I'm sorry!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him. "Honest! I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. Right?"

"Well you did hurt me." She shouted, yanking her arm away from him. "You are such a jerk Natsu, I can't believe I fell for your act." She shook her head with a bitter smile on her face.

The guild fell silent, listening to the argument. Lucy and Natsu hardly ever fought, and even when they did, they made up quickly. But this time was different, something had changed between them.

"Lucy, I wasn't acting, I love you." Natsu pleaded, wrapping the brown eyed mage in a tight hug. He could feel her small body rocking as she sobbed.

"Let me go, I hate you, you never loved me." She shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna!" She said breaking free of his grasp. "You love Lisanna, not me!" she said and shoved him away. Lucy's brown eyes blazed with hurt and anger. "I hate you, Natsu." She said, looking into his eyes. "We're over, I never want to see you again." She slapped him across the face and walked back to her apartment.

"Lucy wait, please!" He shouted and started to run after her until someone grabbed his arm. "Lucy!"

"Let her go, Natsu." Said the ice mage. "She needs to blow off some steam. Wile she's gone, do you mind telling us what happened to you two? Just yesterday you were making out in the corner now your both crying."

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama." Said the blue haired mage.

"I'm not crying you idiot!" Shouted Natsu, and he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Natsu, come." Said Erza as she gripped his shirt and drug him to the back of the guild. Reaching a secludes corner, the scarlet haired mage thrust Natsu against the wall. "What happened, this has to be something big, because yesterday you were both happy and in love."

"It really was an accident, I swear." The dragon slayer sighed and shook his head, sitting on the ground. Just then Gray and Juvia sat down, waiting to hear the story.

* * *

The two mages were in Lucy's bedroom, laying on the bed. They had just finished having sex for the first time, and now laid together, wrapped in each others arms.

"Natsu." Lucy said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" Natsu said, pushing a stray hair from her face and looking into her eyes, a goofy smile on his face.

"I love you." She whispered and Natsu wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer.

"I love you too." He said and planted a kiss on her nose. They both fell asleep, smiles on both of their faces.

Lucy woke up a few hours later, only to see a sleeping Natsu, he had a stupid grin on his face. Stretching up, she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you." she breathed and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too," Said Natsu in his sleep and Lucy smiled "Lisanna, I love you Lisanna." Natsu sighed and pulled Lucy closer.

"L-lisanna?" Lucy choked out, she never told anyone, but she always thought Natsu was still in love with her. "He loves Lisanna, not me." Lucy wiggled free and got dressed, walking out of the room, tears streaming silently down her face.

Natsu got up about an hour later, pulling on a pair of shorts. He walked out of the room to find Lucy sitting at the table he face red from crying. "Lucy," he let out a yawn. "Whats wrong?" Natsu pulled up a chair next to her and placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

Lucy jerked away like she had been electrocuted. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said in ragged breaths. She looked up, her eyes blazing in anger. "Don't ever touch me again." She said quietly.

Natsu stood up quickly and walked towards her, putting his finger under her chin to make her took up. Wiping away a tear, her spoke. "Can you tell me what I did wrong? Were you not ready, did I make you do something you were not ready for?" He breathed, searching her eyes for an answer.

"No, I was ready for that, but I wasn't ready for what you said." She whispered and looked away from him, tears starting to fall once again.

Natsu looked at her strangely. "I said I love you too." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You said you loved Lisanna." A bitter smile spread over her face and she let out a harsh laugh. "It's not like I didn't know, you have always loved her, not me, her."

"I never said that!" He shouted and griped her shoulders, making her look at him. "I love you." He said quietly. "You know that right?"

"When I woke up" she said looking into his eyes. "I kissed your cheek and said that I loved you. You said 'I love you too'" she paused "'Lisanna, I love you Lisanna' Not Lucy, Lisanna." She let out a shuttering breath. "I know you love her, there is no point in trying to hide it." Lucy looked up at him, a small sad smile on her face.

"Damn." Said Natsu and he punched the wall, looking away. "Lisanna, yes, I love Lisanna, but I love you too." He said and looked back to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Pushing him away, she walked out the door. " Come find me when you can love one person, because I can't keep doing this." She slamed the door and walked to the guild.

"Shit." Natsu growled and pulled on his shirt, running after her.

* * *

Natsu sighed dejectedly when he finished his story, only to feel something his the side of his head. "Hey!" He shouted

Gray glared at Natsu "Of corse she hates you, idiot. You said you were in love with Lisanna!"

"If Gray-sama said he was in love with someone other than Juvia, it would break Juvia's heart" Juvia said quietly.

"Hold on a second," Gray started looking at Juvia, but was cut off by Erza.

"Natsu, you need to figure out where your heart belongs before you go find Lucy." The scarlet haired mage said, her eyes shining in anger. "I have never seen Lucy that upset."

"Fine." he growled and walked out of the guild, not looking back.

* * *

Lucy walked back to her apartment, her hands clentched in fists. She was so angry at Natsu, at herself, and furious at Lisanna. The blond haired mage let out a sigh, raking her fingers through her hair. "I need a break" She muttered to herself and went into her room to pack. After she finished packing, she placed her hands on her hips and whiped the sweat on her forehead. "Ugh, a shower is needed."

Grabbing a towel and a change ofclothes, she darted to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she looked in the mirror and was shocked at her expression. She looked awful, her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her hair was a mess, and she has a sad look in her eyes that wouldn't go away. Lucy let out a long sigh and got into the shower, washing her hair and body quickly.

Lucy wrote a guick note telling everyone not to worry:

_Dear everyone;_

_I need to get out of Magnolia for a while to think, don't worry about me. Just don't come looking for me and I'll be back soon_

_I don't know when I'll be back, but I WILL come back._

_ All my love~_

_ Lucy_

She folded the note and placed it on her desk, before grabbing her bags and heading to the train station.

* * *

So how was this for a first chapter? c: I have a good idea for what's going to happen, but tell me what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! C:


	2. Old Memories and Old Friends

Chapter 2

Old Memories and Old Friends.

The loud sound of the train erupted as the blond haired mage walked into the train station, her eyes focused on the ground. She bought a ticket to Yama to umi, a large town by the sea. She used to go on vacations there with her father, but she spent most of her time there alone. He was always working, never bothering to even check on her.

When she got on the bus, she couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. 'If Natsu was here, he would be laid out on the floor, looking like he was dying.' She thought with a chuckle, remembering a few months ago when they were riding out of town on a job.

* * *

"Oi, Lucy, why couldn't we just walk to this town instead of taking this stupid train." Natsu sighed, leaning against the window.

"Because, that would of taken three times longer." She sighed and patted his shoulder. "It's not that bad, we will be there in about two more hours."

"Two hours! I'm going to die." he sighed and sagged forward, his head resting on his knees. "I wish we would of brought Wendy, she could of used her magic on me."

"Calm down, you idiot" She chuckled and pulled his head onto her lap, so he could be slightly more comfortable. "You know that if Wendy used her magic too much on you, it won't work as well."

"Yeah, I know." Natsu grumbled, his head pounding in throbbing pain. "Ugh, my head is killing me."

Lucy absent mindedly started running her fingers through his pink hair, her eyes focused on the window. Lucy began humming a soothing song from when she was very little, she was sick with the flu and it was right before her mom had died.

Natsu sighed quietly and closed his eyes, falling asleep and leaving Lucy in peace and quiet.

* * *

Lucy shook her head back and forth quickly, trying to dislodge the memories form her brain. "Lucy, he is a jerk who loves Lisanna." She whispered to herself, trying to chase the memories away. "You are leaving so you can get away from him for a while." She pressed her forhead to the window and fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

Suddenly a loud whistle blared through the speakers, waking up the blond mage with jolt. "Welcome to Yama to umi." Said the automated attendants voice. Gathering her bags, Lucy left the train, only to be greeted by the warm, salty sent of the sea.

Her blond hair rustled in the wind and she looked around, seeing the jagged cliffs, the beach, the city, and behind the city, the lush green mountains. A grin spread across the celestial mage's face. "I missed this place so much." she breathed. She grabbed her bags and walked through town, heading towards the sets of cottages to find a place to stay. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes shinned in the sunlight as she walked down the road, until she felt something slam into her. Her eyes widened as she plummeted towards the ground, letting out a scream of terror, until a hand griped her arm and saved her from hitting the ground. Her hair hung down and brushed the ground, the celestial mage sighed. And was helped up by the stranger.

"Look lady, I'm really sorry I honestly didn't see you." Looking at her was a guy about her age, he had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was well muscled with his dark tan and a big goofy grin. He was cute, and Lucy was sure she had met him before. "If it makes you feel any better, I can help you take your bags where ever you're going. I'm Elijah by the way, but my friends call me Eli." He offered out his hand for her to shake.

'Wait a second, the tan, goofy grin, the constant talking?' Lucy though as memories rushed back to her, this was Eli Cross, one of the local kids she had always played with on vacation. Those two were always getting into trouble, but they didn't really care. "Well, well, well," Lucy said with a taunting grin. "Looks like someone forgot about their best friend." Eli looked at her like she had lost her mind, and Lucy smirked "It's Lucy you idiot." She laughed and shook his hand.

Eli's eyes widened, "Lucy!" she shouted and pulled her into a hug. "Where have you been the last three years?" He laughed, "You look so different, something's changed about you. You look so grown up! Heather, Trevor, Alice, Tyler, and I have been worried about you!"

She hugged him back and laughed, "Hmm, let me think." She paused and looked at him. "Well, I ran away, joined Fairy Tail, made some amazing friends, my dad lost all of his money, and I decided I need a break and decided to come visit this place for old times sakes!" Lucy grinned, seeing Eli's lost expression. "I will explain it all later, but I have to find a place to stay, okay?" She bent down to pick up her bag, but Eli grabbed them first.

"Let me help, I know a good place that's pretty cheap and the people are nice." He said and walked down the road, motioning for her to follow. Eli started to whistle as he walked towards the group of cottages at the end of the road, occasionally glancing at Lucy to make sure she was keeping up. He walked into the door of the cottage that said 'Manager' and walked up to the desk.

An elderly woman sat at the desk, a smile on her face. "Hello Elijah, how are you today?" She had her grey hair pulled back in a messy bun, a few strands of hair fell in front of her face. "And who is this lovely young lady?" She asked glancing at Lucy with a warm smile.

Eli placed the bag on the floor. "This is Lucy, and she needs a place to stay, and don't worry about the money, I'll handle it." He said with a big grin.

"No, I don't want to take your money." Said Lucy, elbowing him in the side. "I can get a job."

"It's fine, I got it."

"No, I can take care of myself."

"You are so stubborn, just let me take care of it!"

"I'm stubborn? I just don't want to take your money!"

"If it makes you feel better, you can get a job and pay me back then!"

They glared at each other for a moment, before laughing. "Fine, but I will pay you back." Lucy grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Fantastic, Holly can I get one of the larger cottages?" Eli grinned and held out his hand for the key.

The old woman chuckled, "Here you go, now you two kids behave." she said and passed a silver key with the number seven on it to Eli. "If you need anything Lucy, don't hesitate to ask."

They both nodded their thanks and walked out.

* * *

Walking up to the door, Eli handed Lucy the key, "Go ahead in and get situated, then meet me back at the managers cottage. I was going to meet up with everyone and go swimming, but their in for a surprise when you show up with me!" Eli smirked "You packed a bathing suit right?"

"Yup, so see you later, and Eli." Lucy paused "Thanks, really." She grabbed her bags and walked into the house. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the door for a moment and closed her eyes. "I wonder what's going on back at Fairy Tail?" she murmured, her voice cracking a bit. "It dosen't matter, I need to relax and not think about the guild." She walked through the cottage and flipped on the lights, it was about the same size of her apartemnt in Magnolia, she put away all of her things in the closet. picking out a dark purple bathing suit, she went in the bathroom to change, leaving her keys on the bed.

The blond haired mage changed quickly, and walked out of the bathroom. She stoped suddenly when she saw a man with dark suit on standing near her bed. He had a smirk on his face as he saw the clestial mage. "L-Loke, what are you doing here?" She asked a shoked expression on her face.

* * *

-.- I tried writing this with writers block, but I hope it's ok.

Hurrr, but review, review, review!

:D


	3. Shattered

**Sorry everyone for that cliffy c: This chapter was painfully hard to write, I actually wrote it three different times. xD**

**Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews, I love you guys!**

**Well, here is your chappie :D**

* * *

"Nice to see you too." The lion zodiac smirked and stared at her. "Vacationing?" he asked innocently, but there was a hint of venom in his tone.

Ever since Lucy and Natsu had started dating, Loke and Lucy always seemed to be arguing. She was entirely confused by his attitude, Lucy though that he would be happy for her, but instead he was angry. Even though he and Natsu had once been friends, Loke always had a rude remark or a snappy retort to say to the dragon slayer.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What do you want Loke?" she said with an exasperated sigh. "I have places to go and people to see."

"Where is that dragon slayer boyfriend of yours, he's usually following you around like a lost dog." The lion sneered and raked his fingers through his hair.

The stellar spirit mage clenched her fist together, her nails making little crescent moon marks on her palm. "He's back at Fairy Tail and I don't want to talk about him." Lucy was with an icy glare and marched past him, intending to leave him there, but as usual she was not that lucky.

Loke's hand shot out and gripped her wrist, making her look at him. He tried to ignore, her furious expression and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. "Tell me what happened." He said quietly, all the previous anger had drained from him, leaving nothing but concern.

"It's none of your business." Lucy said and looked away, she could feel her eyes watering, and she was unsuccessfully ignoring how warm his hand was. She internally cursed, and tried to pull away, but found out quickly that she wasn't letting go. Why was he acting like this? Why is he acting like he cares? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"Lucy, you are the holder of my key, it is my job to protect you from harm. Not just physical harm, but emotional harm as well." Loke growled and forced her to look back up at him. "Just tell me what happened." He breathed, fixing her with an intense stare.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Hey Luce! You commin' or what?" Eli shouted.

"I really have to go." Lucy whispered and Loke released her arm with a defeated sigh.

"It's ok, but you will tell me what happened." And with that, he erupted into a form of golden light and returned to the spirit world.

As soon as he left, Lucy sighed loudly and wiped her eyes, fixing a grin on her face she walked out the door. Eli had is hand positioned to knock again when Lucy stepped outside. "You ready?" He asked with a smile, and the blond headed mage nodded. "Well lets go then, everyone is waiting for us at the beach."

* * *

_Back at Fairy Tail..._

"Go see her you idiot, it's already been a full day since the two of you fought and Lu-chan still hasn't come back!" The tiny blue haired mage glared at Natsu, is he truly this stupid? "And don't tell me you're busy, 'cause all you have done today is sulk."

"Go away Levy." Natsu spat, all day, all damn day, everyone was hounding him to go say sorry to Lucy. Erza, Mirajane, Grey, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Cana, and now Levy, he was sick and tired of it. He still hadn't mad up his mind yet, Lucy or Lisanna. The pink haired mage was itching to fight someone, jet to let out his frustration.

Balling her hands into fists, the tiny mage glared at the dragon slayer. "Fine, if you won't go check on her, then I will." And with that, the script mage stormed out of the guild and headed to Lucy's apartment. She was still irritated when she knocked on her best friend's door. "Lu-chan! It's Levy, may I come in?" She sad after knocking a few times. "Lu-chan!" No answer, that's….strange, she usually answers the door right away. "She must be really upset." Levy murmured and tested to see if the door was open. It was unlocked, so she stepped inside. "Lu-chan?" She called out softly. All the lights were off, weird, it was like the house was empty. The blue haired mage walked to Lucy's bedroom and opened the door. "Lu-chan, it's Levy, are you doing ok?" She said softly, but the room was empty, the whole apartment was empty. She was getting a really bad feeling, and turned around to leave when something caught her eye on Lucy's desk. A letter? The script mage wicked it up and read it quickly, her hand trembling. Lucy was gone, her best friend had left without telling anyone. With the note in her hand, she stormed back to the guild.

Natsu's fist met the side of the ice mage's jaw. "Take that you droopy eyed idiot!" He growled, before Grey's fist came in in contact with his nose.

"Natsu!" Came a loud shout, causing Grey and Natsu to stop fighting. The whole guild got quiet as Levy took out her pen. "Solid Script: Water!" She shouted and the word 'Water' appeared above the dragon slayer, it hovered for a minuet before crashing down on his head, drenching him from head to toe. "You no good, spineless, brainless jerk!" The tiny mage had the letter clenched in her fist and she marched up to the dragon slayer and thrust the note in his face. "Look what you have done! This is all your fault!"

Natsu's eyes widened, Levy never got mad, ever, she was always the quiet and kind type. To be honest, he in this moment he was terrified of her. He took the note and read it, he read it again. No, it can't be, Lucy wouldn't leave like this, without saying good bye to him, to anyone. He crumpled the note in his hand and walked towards the doors of the guild, not looking at anyone. "Happy, come on." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Aye sir!" The blue cat said, but it lacked it's usual enthusiasm.

"Where are you going!" Levy shouted, her eyes still blazing in anger.

He stopped and turned halfway back towards the small mage. "To bring my Lucy back." He said in a low voice, before turning and leaving the guild.

The doors slammed behind him and it echoed throughout the guild. For once in it's entire lifetime Fairy Tail was silent.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**I love hearing from you guys. :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**c:**


End file.
